Hopeless Romantics
by ExtraIceCream
Summary: Voldemort is dead and Harry can focus on more important things... like Ginny. Midremodeling. come back in a month and you'll love it .
1. The Kiss

**A.N:** I was going to continue Utter Randomness but I can't use script format, which I didn't know, so I tried to rewrite it and it wasn't as funny so sorry to my fans of that fic. Now, for this one. I was kind of bored when I wrote it so I don't know if it will be a one shot or an actual story.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything you recognize from this story.

**Dedicated To:** My Big Brother. Wouldn't be able to do it without you.

ON WITH THE SHOW

* * *

It was the summer of my seventh year, a summer that I will never forget. The final battle with Voldmort had come and passed. He was dead, thankfully. Dumbledore said I still had to visit the Dursley household to keep the protection of my mother's blood in place but after that I was free to go wherever I pleased. And I knew exactly where I wished to go. 

I wished for that fire red hair, silky smooth under my fingers. I only ever got to feel it once, last year when Ginny had hit her head and I was given permission to see if she was bleeding. She hadn't been and I was in heaven. That was the closest to her that I had gotten in over a year. And I knew I wanted more.

"Oh, hello Harry dear! So nice to see you again! You go right up to Ron's room. Hermione is already here. I'll take your luggage into a spare room. It seems we have a lot of them of late." Mr. Weasley's enthusiastic greeting let him know more than ever that The Burrow would always be his true home. He always felt welcome here.

Harry thanked her and started up the stairs. On the second landing he went in. Since Percy, Fred, and George had moved out the summer before, Ron had stolen one of their rooms. Ginny had moved into a bigger room and Ron had moved away from the ghoul in the attic.

Upon entering the room, he was met with a most unpleasant sight. He was so deep in thought that he hadn't heard the noises from outside. Because he hadn't heard, he had caught Ron and Hermione in a very awkward position. They both stared at him as he yelled in shock.

"Harry! We can explain-"

"Please don't tell my mum!" As they got up he covered his eyes with his hand.

"No! Please! Wait 'till I'm gone!" He banged his head against the wall in his haste to get out of the room. He held his head in his hands until it stopped hurting. When it had, it sounded like they had begun again. He quickly moved up the stairs to get away. On the next landing, he found Ginny's room and decided he wanted to see her. Well that wasn't true. He had decided he wanted to see her a long time ago. He just made the decision that it was now.

He knocked this time and waited for her to answer before opening the door. Ginny's room looked much as it had the last summer. Pink and covered with pictures. She loved taking them. There were some even like the muggle ones that didn't move. Ginny herself was sitting on the bed writing something while listening to her headphones.

"Hi mom. Can you just put those clothes on the chair," She said pointing with her pen.

"Ok I can understand mistaking me for a kid," I said startling her," But do I really look that girly?" She laughed. He loved it when she laughed.

"Yes. If you put on a dress, I wouldn't be able to tell the difference." She was laughing again. Suddenly she got up and walked over to me and hugged me. "It took you long enough. I thought you would never get here." I smiled.

"So you missed me."

"Of course I did," she said pulling away. "You're like practically my brother." She looked into my eyes, and smiled. I smiled back. I noticed how close we were, how her eyes were shining, how she fit perfectly into my arms. Her expression changed. I couldn't tell what it was but I liked it. Her hair was long and just as soft as I remembered it; her eyes were a deep blue, almost like a lake. She smiled again. I liked it. I leaned down and my lips met hers, softly. I pulled back and she shook her head.

"Don't stop."

I kissed her again, more passionately this time. Her mouth opened, and I entered, exploring my new limits. Her hands were on my back running up and down my spine, sending goose bumps through my body. My hands were on her body, feeling her curves. Suddenly, I heard footsteps on the stairs. We sprang apart like rabbits. When Ron and Hermione, who had composed themselves very well, entered we were talking about the new music she was listening to. If they noticed that we were slightly flushed, they paid it no heed.

**

* * *

A.N:** FLUFFYNESS! I love fluff. Was that good fluff? I think it sucked but did you? Did I set the mood right? Feedback please. 


	2. The Discovery

**A.N:** HI! I'm back. Big surprise. Anyway. I can't really have a regular update thing but I will try to do it fairly often. I got a really good response from this story and some really good suggestions for the next chapter so here it is. It's funny. This story could pass as following along with the sixth book except Voldmort is still alive in the books. Umm, Ginny was calling Harry almost her brother but she didn't know that he liked her in that way or she probably would have been all over him. That's just how my stories go. This chapter will probably be a bit longer…

ON WITH THE STORY!

**

* * *

Ron **

When I opened the door to Ginny's bedroom, I was immediately glad that I had walked up the stairs quietly. I opened the door just in time to see Harry lean down and kiss Ginny on the lips. I stood transfixed as he pulled away.

She shook her head.

"Don't stop." He leaned in and they kissed again… for much longer this time. Neither seemed to have seen me yet. I closed the door quietly and went back down stairs to my room. Hermione was still getting dressed.

"Hey Ron. I- what's wrong?" For she had seen my face.

"I just caught my best friend making out with my little sister." I said, a little scared.

"Did they see you?"

"No."

Well let's go interrupt them." With that, she got up, exited the room, and started stomping, as loudly as she could, up the stairs. I wondered what she was doing before it came to me. _This gives them time to pull themselves together before we get up there._ So I followed my girlfriend up the stairs. When we got to Ginny's room, they were sitting on opposite sides of the room talking about the music that Ginny was listening to. I didn't miss that they were both blushing.

**

* * *

Hermione **

I decided that it was about time that Harry and Ginny got together. I was tired of them running from each other. I was also sure that it was about time for me to do something about it when Ron brought me the interesting news that he had caught them making out in Ginny's room. At first I thought it was good but then it hit me. What might the fact that they were alone, in Ginny's room, where no one could hear them, lead to. So I told Ron to go interrupt them.

Up stairs in Ginny's room, we talked about all sorts of things; music, boys, school, books, Ginny's pictures. I asked as many leading questions as I could, but when ever we got close to one of them confessing that they had kissed, the other changed the subject. At one point in the discussion, Harry asked Ron if he could talk to him in the hall. When they came back in, Harry was even redder and Ron looked satisfied. I wondered if Harry had admitted to him when Ron smiled at me. Then I knew. The rest of the time was spent talking about Quidditch.

**

* * *

Harry **

I had become very good at disguising what I'm thinking. I'm able to talk to my friends and fight with myself at the same time. That was how no one guessed what my thoughts were.

_I have to tell Ron._

He'll hit you.

_But if I explain it to him-_

He'll hit you.

_He might not._

He will too.

_Not._

To.

_Not._

To.

_Not._

To.

_Not._

To.

_Not._

To.

_Not._

To.

_Not._

Do you really want to find out?

_No. Yes. No. Yes. Maybe._

"Ron, can I talk to you for a second?" The words were out before I could stop them. He nodded and followed me out of the room.

"Ikissedyoursister." The words tumbled out.

"What?"

"I kissed Ginny." I said slowly. Ron nodded.

"I know." I must have looked confused because he explained. "I walked in on you guys. I guess I'm ok with it. Just don't let mum find out." I stared at him blankly.

"You're… ok with it? Really?"

"Really." My face broke into a huge smile. Ok so I'm not that good at hiding what I'm thinking.

"Well ok then."

**

* * *

Ginny **

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm glad Harry talked to Ron. I wouldn't have been able to face his wrath. I'm also relieved Harry finally showed that he liked me. It was getting hard pretending that I just liked him as a brother. I wish he had told me sooner. I'll never hear the end of it from Fred and George. _

_It was very romantic, the way Harry kissed me. Perfect timing and all. We were in my room. I don't know why Harry came up in the first place. I ran over to him and hugged him. He asked me if I missed him and, of course, I told him that I did. Then he kind of looked into my eyes for a long time. Finally he leaned down and kissed me. And then he did it again, but more forcefully. I was I heaven. You know how long I have wanted I kiss Harry. I loved it._

_Oh there's mom. It's dinner time. Bye._

_Gin-Gin_

_Oh, we kissed,_

_That perfect kiss,_

_I'm glad it's one,_

_I didn't miss._

During dinner Harry and I sat closer together than normal. Not so close that it was noticeable but just close enough to play footsie under the table.

After dinner, we went back upstairs. This time we all sat in Ron's room. Hermione sat in Ron's lap and Ron sat on his desk chair. Harry and I sat on the bed... really close to each other… ok fine I might as well as been sitting on Harry's lap but he didn't seem to mind. The topics ranged everywhere. When ever some one came in we scooted apart quickly but besides that Harry and I looked as if we were joined at the hip. Finally, mom came in and announced that it was time for bed.

Hermione got up and went down to her room (we each had our own room because we were the only ones, besides Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, in the house) and Harry walked me up to mine before continuing up to his. I laid in bed for what felt like forever, but couldn't sleep.

**

* * *

Harry **

After everyone went to bed, I was just laying there wondering what I should do. I couldn't sleep so I had to do something else. Suddenly, Ginny's face popped into my head. _I wonder if she is sleeping. I could pop in on her and see. Would Appariting into her room be too forward? Would Ginny mind that I was being forward? Am I willing to find out? Yes, I think I am._ With that thought, I concentrated on Ginny's room and willed myself there. With a loud pop, I appeared in Ginny's desk chair, as she sat upright in bed.

"Who's there?" Her voice sounded as if she already knew.

"It's just me", I replied. "I couldn't sleep."

"Me neither." I thought for a second before choosing my next words.

"Ginny."

"Yeah Harry."

"We need to talk." She sighed, sounding kind of sad. "I'm really happy that you like me and that I like you but you should know… we move at your pace. It can go as fast or as slow as you want." I waited as she thought this over. Finally, she spoke.

"Harry," she began," do you know the real reason that I broke up with Michael? No I suppose you don't. I only ever told Hermione. One day, we were kissing, as couples our age do, when he tried to get me to have sex with him. I didn't want to. He almost raped me before Hermione found us and put a stop to it. The next day we reported him to McGonagall. That's why he had that huge detention in my fourth year, your fifth. And here you are telling me that we can move at my pace. Harry." She sounded like she was going to cry. "Do you know how happy that makes me?"

There was a long silence then- "No Ginny. I don't. But from the sounds of it, pretty darn happy." There was another silence.

"Harry."

"Yeah Ginny?"

"Come here."

I got up and walked over to her bed and sat down next to her. She reached up and wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me softly. Then she laid down, pulling me down with her and we kissed again, like we thought we would never see each other again. Her fingers were tangled in my hair and my hands were on her body, feeling her curves, her silky hair, her soft skin.

She worked her hands under my shirt and pulled it off, feeling my body, working magic on my nerves. I looked at her and she nodded, giving me permission to remove her nightshirt, and I did. My hands were on her body, silky and smooth. But we were to go no further that night, for at that moment I heard footsteps on the stairs. I swiftly kissed Ginny one more time and apparated back to my own room. I wondered about those discarded shirts for the longest time. Did we almost have sex? Did that mean that Ginny trusted me unlike Michael? Did we just get carried away? As I drifted off to sleep I remembered that I had left my shirt in Ginny's room.

**

* * *

A.N:** So…? What do you think? I am evil, yes? But they can't do it yet. Maybe later but not now. Review please. 


	3. Telling Mum

**A.N:** YAY FOR FLUFFYNESS AND CHARACTERS NOT HAVING SEX YET! Ok. Good chapter. No complaints. OH MY GOSH I'M SO HAPPY THAT PEOPLE LIKE MY STORY!

* * *

They later found out that the owner of those footsteps was Mrs. Weasley. She had heard noises coming from Ron's room (any guesses as to what they were doing?). After finding both Ron and Hermione in their respective rooms and seemingly asleep, she decided to check on Harry and Ginny. Little did she know that she had interrupted not one, but two couples that night. 

Now it was few weeks later. Every night Harry Apperated into Ginny's room when the house was silent. Some nights they merely kissed, on other nights they removed each others clothes and assisted in matters that were usually done alone, but never did the couple have sex. Harry had stuck to his word of moving at Ginny's pace, but little did he know that Ginny was about to make a big step in their relationship…

**Ginny**

"Mom? I need to tell you something." I watched my mom dry her hands on a towel and sit down at the table, waiting for me to continue. Fred and George, who had come to visit for the day, were also listening closely. I glared at them.

"Don't mind us…" said Fred.

"We were just leaving." Finished George. They got up, left the room, and shut the door behind them. I took a deep breath, getting ready for a fight.

"Now mom, you have to promise that whatever I say here, you won't get mad." She looked at me questioningly. "Promise mom. At least hear me out." She sighed and nodded so I continued. "Harry and I have been seeing each other for the past month or so. Every night we find ways to be with each other." Ginny said. Seeing my mom's face grow redder with every passing word, I quickly shut up and waited for her judgment. Perhaps this wasn't the best idea.

"YOU WHAT?" She exploded.

"Mom, you-"

"GINNY WEASELY NOT UNDER MY ROOF YOU AREN'T!"

"But mom-"

"BUT NOTHING GINNY I THOUGHT I RAISED YOU BETTER!"

"Mom, you said-"

"YOU ARE NOT GOING TO BE DATING ANYONE UNDER THIS ROOF! NO HE WILL HAVE TO LEAVE. I'M SORRY GINNY BUT-"

"MOM I THINK I LOVE HIM" I blurted before I realized what I said. She looked like I had slapped her.

"You- you what?"

I felt close to tears. "Mom. He is the best guy that I've ever been with. He nice to me. He's gentle. He's not just out to get laid. I think he loves me too." I quieted, unable to meet my mother's eyes, afraid of what I would see there. Gentle arms pulled me into a hug.

"Why didn't you say so Ginny?" She whispered. I was crying. So was she. "The first time that you have fallen in love? Why didn't you say so?" We stood that way for a while, crying with joy. "Well then Ginny." She said. "You have my permission to date Harry. I just thought that… well after Michel… never mind. I'll talk to your father." I looked at her in disbelief, then joy.

"Oh Mom! Thank you!" I hugged her again. We quieted just in time to hear a bang from upstairs and Harry's muffled yelling. The words were undistinguishable, but I caught one. "Ginny"

**George**

After leaving the kitchen, Fred and I quickly got out a pair of Extendable Ears and listened to the conversation… well the first part any way.

"Harry and I have been seeing each other for the past month or so. Every night we find ways to be with each other." Ginny said.

We both dropped our Extendable Ears in shock. I promptly forgot the past seven years. Now Harry was just another boy… and he wanted to date my sister.

"YOU WHAT?" Mom exploded. Ginny said something and got cut off. "GINNY WEASELY NOT UNDER MY ROOF YOU AREN'T!" Her voice rose with every word.

We nodded to each other and headed up the stairs, Mum's words following us every step of the way. When we reached Harry's room, all we heard was muffled yelling, in Ginny's voice this time. I knocked on the door. It cracked and Harry's face appeared.

"Hey guys. Come in." He opened the door wide and we walked into his room, our old one. "Take a load off." He said, gesturing to the bed while he sat on the desk chair. We sat. "So what's up?"

"You're dating Ginny." I said rudely. I sprang to my feet. "YOU'RE DATING GINNY! THAT'S WHATS UP!" He watched me with a bored expression and made sure I was done before speaking.

"Yes, George, I am dating Ginny." He said quietly. That made me even madder. I wanted to wipe that calm expression off his face. So I started yelling at him.

"WHY ARE YOU DATING HER? YOU'RE GOING TO BREAK HER HEART! WHY? DO YOU WANT TO HURT HER? WHY GOD DAMNIT?" I had watched his face steadily grow less and less calm at my accusations but still he said nothing. I lunged at him but Fred got there first. He grabbed Harry but the front of his shirt and dragged him up.

"You gonna answer Georges questions?" He said quietly, Harry's face and his own mere inches apart. Still Harry said nothing. "WHY DO YOU WANT TO HURT MY SISTER DAMNIT?" I yelled and slammed my fist into the wall with a bang.

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOUR SISTER GEORGE! OK? I'M IN LOVE WITH GINNY!"

We both stared at him in shock. He didn't even seem to realize that Fred had let go of his shirt, for he too looked shocked at the words. We all just stood there until footsteps pounded up the stairs.

**

* * *

A.N:** Ok I'm gonna try to finish this story soon because I'll be leaving for two weeks to my grandma's house. She doesn't have the internet so I'm going to type non-stop and try to finish this story before the eighth. 


	4. Love You Too

**A.N:** Oh look. I already have another chapter up. I think I'm gonna change the title of this story. I want to continue it into the last year of school and maybe after that. Does anyone have title suggestions? Also, I've had some suggestions. One person asked that they not have sex. Sorry. I can't manage that. Sex always pops up in my stories whether or not I ask it to. Another person asked that the sex not be very graphic. I can handle that. I can't write very good sex scenes anyway.

ONWARD TO BETTER THINGS!

**

* * *

Ron **

I heard George yelling in Harry's room and guessed that it had something to do with Ginny. His voice rose until the words were barely distinguishable.

"-WANT TO HURT HER? WHY GOD DAMNIT?" George was yelling. I shook my head at George's folly. If Harry wanted to hurt Ginny, I would eat my broomstick. Harry wasn't saying anything at the moment. Fred said something and George yelled, "WHY DO YOU WANT TO HURT MY SISTER DAMNIT?" There was a bang and finally Harry said something… but it wasn't what I expected.

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOUR SISTER GEORGE! OK? I'M IN LOVE WITH GINNY!" I was stunned for a second. I thought maybe I should go up there when I heard footsteps on the stairs. I raced out of my room to find Ginny and My mom running past as fast as they could go.

"Ginny!" I yelled. She stopped and turned around. "Did you just hear what Harry said?"

"No. All I heard was my name."

"Ginny, George was saying that Harry was going to hurt you and Harry… well he said-"I couldn't bring myself to repeat it. I was still a bit shocked.

"What did he say Ron?" She looked worried.

"He yelled that he loved you." I said quietly. She looked stunned, then shocked, and finally overjoyed. She turned and ran, faster than I had ever seen her run, up the stairs. I followed, wanting to see what was going to happen.

I got up the stairs just in tie to see Ginny shove Fred and George aside and tackle Harry. They landed on the ground behind Harry's desk with a thump, and from the sounds of it, Harry was getting the best kiss of his life.

We were all kind of shocked that Ginny would kiss him in front of us, when Hermione ran up the stairs. She too was surprised, but recovered enough to pull everyone out of the room and close the door behind us.

**Harry**

At first I was just standing there, surprised that I had said those words to Fred and George, then I was on the ground with Ginny on top of me and she was snogging my brains out. I vaguely remembered that there were people here and then I put my arms around her and kissed her properly.

My bedroom door closed, bringing us back to the real world. Ginny got off of me and I stood up. We were alone in my room. The others had left. Ginny looked up at me.

"Did you mean it Harry?" She looked worried for some reason.

"Yes," I said,"every word." I pulled her towards me and put my arms around her. She leaned into my chest and sighed.

"I love you too." She whispered. I smiled. She wrapped her arms around my waist and we stood and just held each other.

**Hermione**

We were sitting in the kitchen drinking tea. No one really wanted to say anything. We were all still digesting what happened. Suddenly, Mrs. Weasley slammed her cup down on the table. Everyone looked at her. She was shaking.

"So they told you then Ron?" She asked. He shook his head. "You didn't seem surprised."

"Harry told me." He said. "I don't think Ginny knows that he told me though."

"How long has this been going on?" She asked.

"Four or five weeks." He responded. Mrs. Weasley still looked angry. We all went back to our own thoughts. A while later Harry and Ginny came down.

"We've been talking," he began. Fred muttered something like "among other things". Harry glared at him. "As I was saying, we've been talking and we decided that Ginny wants to tell the rest of the family, which means that no one is to mention any of this until we say you can. Got it?" He finished with a meaningful look at Fred and George. They shrugged in agreement.

"That's ok dear but I want to be there when you tell your father. Is that ok?" Mrs. Weasley asked. Ginny nodded. I smiled. It seemed that everything was going to be ok after all.

**Some Time Later**

**Ginny**

Dad was going to be home soon and I was nervous. I was sitting in a chair in the den, thinking. _Should I tell him when he gets home or after dinner? What'll he say? How should I tell him? Should Harry be there? Will dad jinx him? I hope not._ Finally the calmer side of my brain came in.

Harry should be there.

_But what if dad jinxes him._

He won't

_How do you know?_

I'm smarter than you.

_We're in the same brain._

You're the one fighting with yourself.

_Shut up._

We're off topic. Harry should be there.

_And if dad jinxes him?_

HE WON'T!

_Touché._

Shut up.

I didn't notice anyone was in the room until Harry touched my shoulder. I jumped.

"What's up Ginny?" He asked.

I sighed. "I don't know what to say. I'm worried that dad will react like everyone else did. I don't want a repeat of what happened."

"What? You didn't like jumping me?"

I sighed again. "That's not what I meant Harry."

"Just joking Gin." He picked me up, causing me to squeak in surprise, sat down in my chair and sat me on his lap. "Your dad is a pretty easy going guy Ginny. I'd be surprised if he blew up like your mum did." He put his arms around me. "Besides, I love you too much to just let you go because your family doesn't approve."

I smiled and turned to face him. "I love you too much to let you let me go just because my family doesn't approve." He kissed me. I put my arms around his neck and kissed him back.

**

* * *

A.N:** I'm sorry it took so long to write this. I wanted it just perfect before I posted and then I have to leave but I'm back now and here it is. Thanks to all my reviewers. You guys keep me going. Did anyone else watch The Real World? I can't believe Danny's mom died. It's so sad! 


	5. Bliss

**A.N:** I am so so so so sorry! My computer crashed. We got a ton of viruses from some website and we had to wipe the memory off my computer. For those who don't know what that means, everything is GONE. Bye Bye. Down the toilet. Anyway, I had this chapter typed up and was on the verge of posting it when my computer went bye bye. I'm thinking of changing the title. What do you think of "Hopeless Romantics"? So here it is.

**With Help From:** One of my reviewers. I'm really sorry but I forgot his pen name. Dude you know who you are and I love you (not in the literal sense). Please review and tell me it's you and I'll credit you properly next chapter (you also should say something about the magnificent idea you gave me so I know it's you, just don't give it away).

**

* * *

Harry **

"YOU WHAT?"

I sighed. Mr. Weasley wasn't taking the news very well. We had hopped to avoid another episode like with Mrs. Weasley and Fred and George and Percy, yes we told Percy. He has apologized for being a prat and has been welcomed home... he just refuses live there. This was, of course, after Ron, Hermione and I destroyed all the Horcruxes, killed Voldemort, and got the Ministry to re-open Hogwarts. Voldemort had died on July 4, the American Independence Day. The wizarding world had rejoiced. A shout brought me back to the present.

"You allowed this?" Mr. Weasley turned on his wife.

"Dear it's not like they're too young-"

"But Molly-" He yelled.

"Arthur. Ginny is seventeen and Harry is almost eighteen."

"But Molly-" He began.

"Dad." A voice said from the door. Ron had come in with Hermione.

"But-" He tried again.

"Mr. Weasley." I said quietly. I turned to me, saw Ginny, who was sitting on my lap, settled comfortably in the circle of my arms, at Ron who had an arm around Hermione's shoulders and at Mrs. Weasley who looked right back at him, her eyes pleading for him to understand. He just sighed.

"I knew you two would get back together after Lord Voldemort died. Harry..." I looked up. "Don't break her heart. I doubt the family will forgive you. I know I won't."

"Yes Mr. Weasley." I replied solemnly. He sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"Now scat please."

Ginny promptly got up and we ran out into the yard. It was not warm but not cold either. Ginny and me, overjoyed as we were, danced around the yard. I swept her up, twirled her around, set her down and kissed her soundly.

"How about that Ginny? How about that?" She kissed me long and hard. For the first time since we had first kissed, I felt her passion. I felt her longing and her love all in that one kiss in the dying sunlight. I stared into her eyes and she did the same to me. Suddenly, I held her to me tightly and Apparated us into her room. She immediately jumped on me and we had an few hours of bliss.

Sometime later, I lay next to her watching her sleep. I couldn't believe how much love I felt for her. She had turned into my world in a few months. It wasn't a bad thing. With Voldemort gone I could love whoever I wanted and not worry about them being taken hostage or hurt because of me. Luna Lovegood had met that fate and she was only a friend. Quite a few people had met that fate. I was overjoyed that Ginny hadn't. I smiled, putting gloomy thoughts from my mind. I was overjoyed just being with Ginny. I settled down with my arms around her and soon fell asleep.

**Molly Weasley**

I could tell that Harry and Ginny were deeply in love. From the moment Ginny had told me they were together again I had known. It had just taken me some time to see it. That knowledge was all that kept me from yelling when I walked into Ginny's room and found Harry in her bed with her. I froze, thinking over everything I could and should do, while they slept.

_HE'S IN HER BED!_

So.

_I... THEY... WHAT!_

Come on Molly. You knew they were in love. Get over it.

_I should wake them._

Let them sleep. Doubtless they had a busy night.

_Oh you!_

That's what you get for fighting with yourself. Now close the door. Ginny's getting cold.

It was true. While I stood there the cold had seeped into the room. Ginny was curling up closer to Harry. I quickly shut the door before they woke.

**Ginny**

I woke to the sound of my door quietly closing. _It's _cold_ in here._ I looked up at the door but it was shut. _Mum or dad must have come in to check on me._ I really didn't want to move. It was raining and Harry's arms were pleasantly warm. I looked up at the clock. _NOON!_? I sat up quickly, waking Harry.

"Wuzgoinon?" He said rubbing his eyes.

"Harry, It's already noon!" He looked at the clock, swore and Apparated up to his room to get dressed. I sat in my bed for awhile after he left before getting up and dressing. Last night really had been bliss.

**

* * *

A.N:** Soooo... What do you think? Have I lost my touch? I hope not. I need my thouch. Without it I can't finish this story. Unless no one likes this story, then I won't finish it. By the way... contacts are very comfortable. Review please! 


	6. THE EVILLY LONG NEVER ENDING CHAPTER

**A.N:** Hey everyone! Ok from the looks of things people like my story . . . Mostly. All right, all you people who keep telling me to keep the characters as J.K.R. wrote them, SHUT UP! I am not J.K.R. If I was, I wouldn't be writing this story. And now for something, completely different. Chris is the one who gave me the Fabulous idea that I'll be working into the story later in this chapter. Lemon warning for this chapter. I'll warn you when we get to a lemon scene and you will see this:

**XXXXXXX**

when the lemon is over. This chapter is where my story earns its rating. I'm sorry to you who I said there wouldn't be any graphic scenes. Hopefully it's just this chapter. I have run out of things to write so prepare yourselves for . . . (dramatic music starts in the background) THE EVILLY LONG, EXTREMELY LEMONY, NEVER-ENDING CHAPTER OF DOOM! MUHAHAHAHA! Enjoy!

**

* * *

Harry **

I got dressed and decided to pop in on Ginny before I went down to breakfast... well lunch really. Ginny was sitting at her computer when I Apparated in. She didn't even turn around, knowing who it was.

"Hey Harry."

"Hey Ginny." I leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "What are you doing?"

"Muggle chatrooms." She replied shortly. "They're very interesting."

"Really?"

"Yes." I thought on that for a second then picked her up, sat in her chair and placed her on my lap so I could see too. She turned around halfway. "You have a habit of doing that."

"Do you not like it?" I asked. She kissed me.

"No . . . I love it." I kissed her back.

"Good." She smiled.

"Did you sleep well last night?" I asked.

"Yes." She replied. "I was very warm." I laughed.

"Well I'm glad to be of service." I said.

A few hours later Ginny said goodbye to all her friends and we went downstairs. Mrs. Weasley and George were sitting at the kitchen table.

"Oh! Harry! Ginny! Your school letters have arrived." Mrs. Weasley said holding out two thick envelopes. "I have breakfast left over for you if you two are hungry."

"I am." Ginny said. She turned to me. "Harry?"

"Ya. I could use some breakfast." I replied. Mrs. Weasley bustled over to the stove as we sat down across from each other. Mrs. Weasley turned with two plates over flowing with eggs, bacon, toast, and slabs of ham and set them down in front of us. Following this, was a time of silence while Ginny and me ate, Fred scanned the Daily Prophet, and Mrs. Weasley flipped through Witch Weekly. Suddenly, Mrs. Weasley gave a little scream of delight and ran out of the room to get something. We all stared at the door for a second.

"What do you reckon?" I asked. Fred shrugged and picked up the magazine and skimmed the page his mother had been reading. His eyes widened in shock. He mutely passed the magazine over to us and pointed at a paragraph on the page.

"_And last but not least, this months winner of the cash prize, ten thousand galleons goes to Mrs. Molly Weasley! Congratulations. To claim your prize..._" I looked up at Fred in confusion. Then it hit me. I looked again, then at Ginny, who had a shocked expression on her face. I, too, was shocked, overjoyed, happy for the Weasleys, and excited because Ginny could now have a lot of the things she needed, like a broomstick.

Suddenly, Ginny jumped up and did a jig around the kitchen singing, "ten thousand galleons, ten thousand galleons!" She turned and reached her arms toward me.

"Dance with me Harry?" She asked in a sultry voice. I apparated to her from my chair.

"I thought you would never ask." I replied, as I swept her into a very distorted tango around the kitchen. Fred conjured a mini orchestra who began playing the music for us, as I twirled a laughing Ginny around the room. At the end of the song I dipped her down and kissed her like a scene from a sappy soap opera. Again the fire of passion laced between us. I pulled back and Ginny sighed.

"Why Harry. I do believe you are the best kisser I have ever met." She replaced her happy look with a very naughty one.

**!Here enters a lemon!**

I felt my desire rise along with some other things. I leaned over and kissed her long, slow, and deep, all else forgotten in the heat that sizzled between us. When I pulled back she looked like she was contemplating something.

"I'll race you to my room." She said.

How about we just do this?" I help her tightly and apparated us onto my bed.

She started kissing me again slowly and seductively. I unbuttoned her shirt and pulled off her pants as she pulled my shirt over my head and slipped off my jeans. As I unhooked her bra and pulled off her panties, she kissed me up and down my neck as her fingers trailed over my back, making my nerves go crazy. She tugged off my boxers and pulled me down onto the bed on top of her.

I pinned her arms over her head and kissed her up and down her body, raising moans of pleasure.

I positioned myself over her and thrust into her warm body. In and out faster and faster, sending jolts of ecstacy throughout both of our bodies. Her hands tightened on the sheets as I increased the tempo.

"Oh Harry." She moaned. "Faster Harry. Faster." I granted her request and was rewarded when she tightened around me. Finally, she broke, screaming my name as the climax shuddered through her body. I pulled out and rolled over taking her with me so she was on top of me.

We both fell onto the bed exhausted. Later I pulled a sheet over us and we fell asleep in each others arms.

**XXXXXXX LEMON OVER XXXXXXX**

**Hermione**

I had heard the noises from Harry's room earlier, so I was hesitant when Mrs. Weasley told me to find them for dinner. She had, of course, already told us the good news so I assumed that they knew. But when I knocked on the door, and no one answered, I figured that it was safe to enter.

Inside, I found Ginny and Harry asleep on his bed. I couldn't see anything but it was a fair guess to say that they were naked under the quilt that was covering them. Seeing as I didn't want to see anything from my best friend or my ... other best friend, I left the room and knocked louder this time.

After a short time Harry called for me to come in. Ginny was gone to who knows where and Harry was sitting, fully clothed on his desk chair. "Is it time for dinner?" he asked in a don't-say-a-word voice. I guess he knew that I knew what had been going on up here.

"Yes," I replied. "Mrs. Weasley told me to come get you guys. Where is Ginny?"

"Her room." He said. "Shall we go down?" I nodded and we headed down the stairs to Ginny's room. Harry knocked and was permitted to enter. Ginny was sitting at her computer.

"It's time for dinner Gin-Gin." Harry said. "Can we tear you away from your buddies for an hour or so?" She laughed as, I could tell, Harry hoped she would.

"Ok Greeneyes. Hold your horses." She replied.

"Why my fair lady," Harry said in a imitation of an olden-day gentlemen," I have no horses to hold."

"Well then my good sir," Ginny impersonating a lady of the same era,"you should have held them tighter."

By this time, I was fairly confused. Ginny never let **anyone** call her Gin-Gin anymore. And Harry had never let anyone but Sirius call him Greeneyes, and even then only when no one else was around. And further more, what was with the imitations? Half way down the stairs it hit her.

_They're in love!_

No shit Hermione. Get with the program.

_No but like in Love love._

Oh... really?

_Yes._

... Then our plan worked?

_I think so._

Awesome.

With that said- er- thought I continued down the stairs to dinner. We were having a party. A big banner was slung across the kitchen doorway.

CONGRATULATIONS RON AND HERMIONE  
NEW HEAD BOY AND GIRL OF HOGWARTS!

_Head Girl?_

When did that happen?

_Ron?_

RON!

"Yes!" I yelled. "Oh my gosh I didn't even know we had gotten our envelopes yet!"

Mrs. Weasley was grinning from ear to ear. "Congratulations!"

"No way!" Fred and George had just walked in behind me. "They made Ron Head Boy?" Fred asked. "Ron?"

"Hey!" Ron said from the other room.

"No offence little bro!" Fred called over his shoulder.

"McGonagall must have gone nuts." George muttered under his breath.

"George!" Mr. Weasley snapped.

"Sorry Mum."

A vigorous party ensued ending with everyone going to bed long after midnight.

**Arnold Weasley**

I woke up the next morning at eleven thirty.

_Good thing it's a Saturday_. I thought as I rolled out of bed. It was still raining. Molly was still asleep so I showered and dressed quietly and went down stairs to start breakfast. As I neared the end of the stairs, Harry and Ginny's voices drifted up the stairs to me.

"Are you sure Harry?" I heard Ginny ask. "It must have cost so much money."

"I'm sure Ginny. Once we're out of Hogwarts I will marry you. I bought you this ring to represent that promise." Harry replied. There was a pause as some clothing rustled.

"Harry what-?" Ginny began.

"Will you, Ginny Weasley, take this ring from me, Harry Potter, as my promise to you that I will always love you will all my heart and soul? Will you remember this promise until the day that I take your hand in marriage? Will you honor my promise by wearing this ring until that day?"

_He knows the Eternal Promise?_ I thought perplexed. The Eternal Promise bound any wizard to any witch forever through whatever object was being presented to her at that time, in this case, a ring. Harry shouldn't have known it because it wasn't in any books and it was only taught to children of wizard birth. I knew it, as well as the rest of the men of the family. I would have to teach it to Ron soon. Molly had already taught Ginny the response, which I had thought to be a mistake at the time. Now I was sure because she gave it.

"I, Ginny Weasley, do take this ring from you, Harry Potter, and I hearby promise to love you forever with all my heart and soul. I will remember your promise until the day that you take my hand in marriage. I will honor your promise by wearing this ring until that day."

I quietly rushed up the stairs to wake Molly.

**Hermione (again)**

I went down the stairs around noon. It was late and I thought that everyone else would be awake. What I found was Ginny crying into Harry's shoulder. Harry looked like he had won a million bucks which made me think that Ginny's tears were of joy rather than sadness. Not wanting to disturb them, I tip-toed into the kitchen and began making breakfast. A few minutes later Ginny walked in, alone, and sat down on the table, smiling like a kid at Christmas.

"Guess what he did Hermione." She said suddenly.

"What?"

"The Eternal Promise."

I dropped the pan I was holding, and whipped around to face Ginny. "He what?" I asked shocked.

"He made the Eternal Promise." She repeated, a bit amused to see me react this way.

"But- you mean- when did he- where did he learn-?" A thousand questions tumbled through my head but the top most one popped out of my mouth. "Do you know what this means?"

"I know it means he loves me. Is there more?" She asked a bit worried.

"If her ever truly falls in love with someone else, their loved will be cursed and the ring or whatever he gave you will melt into a undistinguishable blob." I said. "But he shouldn't even know the Promise. It's only taught to children of wizarding birth and though Harry is that, he was raised with Muggles. The only reason I know it is because Professor McGonagall taught it to me."

"Why would McGonagall teach you?" She asked, momentarily sidetracked.

"I asked her." I replied shortly. "Now do you want me to finish telling you about the promise or not?"

"Please go on."

"Ok. Like I said, any other love he might fall into would be cursed. They would die, she would cheat on him, she would be abusive, anything could happen to their relationship as long as it was bad. The ring, he did give you a ring right, would melt into a glob of metal and it couldn't be remade into anything. If he survived the cursed relationship, he would die alone, cold, and unhappy."

Ginny looked thoughtful for a second, then asked, "How do I cancel the Promise? I don't want Harry to feel bound to me like that."

"Ginny, he wouldn't have made the Promise if he didn't love you enough to keep it. Harry may be rash sometimes but he doesn't just jump into things like this. And besides, think of how hurt he would feel if you canceled the Promise."

Ginny looked like she would disagree before she gave in. "You're right Hermione. I couldn't do that to him. I love him too much."

"Good. Now can I see the ring?" I asked. She laughed and handed it over. It was a slim silver band that had a flower connected to it with a diamond center and blue topaz petals. Inscribed on the inside were the words: Love lasts forever and forever shall we stand together. It was engraved in diamond. Every stone on it sparkled slightly with an inner light The whole affect was so beautiful it took my breath away.

"Wow." I whispered. "It's beautiful Ginny."

"Ginny?" Mr. Weasley called. "Ginny come here. We need to talk to you."

'Ok dad one second", she called. She slipped the ring on her finger, said goodbye and walked out of the kitchen, leaving me with burned breakfast and a lot to think about.

**Ginny**

I sat on the couch and waited for my father to say whatever he was going to say. He opened his mouth to speak when there was an urgent pounding on the door. He stood, confused as the pounding sounded again and we heard a faint voice over the wind and the rain.

"Stay right here," he said and went to open the door. Less than a minute later he ran in carrying a girl about my age in his arms. Her eyes were closed and she looked like she was barely breathing.

"Get your mother and something to cover her. Hurry!"

**

* * *

A.N:** MUHAHAHAHAHA Evil cliffy of doom! Ok so it's not too terribly long but hey. It's long for me right? Review Please! 


	7. Lost Memories

**A.N:** YAY FOR KRISPY KREAM DONUTS AND TOO MUCH SUGAR!

**

* * *

Molly Weasley **

"She has frost bite, is suffering from Malnutrition, as well as a very bad case of wizard fever. She can come home with you but you must keep her warm at all costs and feed her often. If you'll come with me, I'll give you more detailed instructions." As the Healer led Arthur and me away, I called back for the children to stay with the young girl we had found. Well we hadn't found her she had found us but all the same...

**

* * *

Ginny **

After the girl, well I couldn't really call her that because she seemed to be our age, stumbled into the house the day had gone down hill. We frantically searched the house for extra blankets and pillows but ended up just taking the ones off of the beds. Then it was a long ride to St. Mungo's Hospital where we sat and waited for almost five hours while the Healers ran test after test on the girl. Somehow they found out her name was Veronica Mist. She was an orphan from America but they couldn't find out how she had gotten to our doorstep. Now I was really pissed because my parents had been gone for over an hour.

Then the Healer had come to tell us she would survive but we had gotten her there just in time and she would be coming home with us . . . Wait, WHAT?

"Why is she coming home with us?" Harry voiced my question. It seemed that he was a mind reader.

"You're the ones who found her." The Healer replied.

"Where are my parents?" I asked.

"They're with my manager. He is giving them proper instruction for the care of Veronica."

"How long will that take?"

"As long as it takes. Would you like this girl to die because she wasn't given proper care?" The Healer asked with a bit of edge in his voice.

"Why can't she just stay here where you know she'll be given proper care?" I asked angrily.

"Your parents volunteered to keep her with you. Now if you'll excuse me . . . " And with that, she walked away.

**

* * *

Harry **

We got back to the Burrow an hour later. Veronica was given the extra room on the bottom floor because she couldn't climb the stairs. It was long past midnight but no one felt like sleeping . . . except for Veronica. She fell asleep in the car on the way home. After Mr. Weasley laid her in her bed and turned the lights out, everyone gathered in the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley, on impulse, started making hot chocolate.

"What did the doctors say dad?" Ginny asked quietly.

"She's an orphan from . . . did they say America Molly?"

"Yes, America." Mrs. Weasley said.

"She's a witch, thank God, and she doesn't remember anything about her life before she turned 17. She is currently 18. She told the doctors that she was looking for a boy with black hair and glasses who had a scar on his face." Everyone turned to me.

"Don't look at me." I said hastily. "I've never seen her before in my life."

"She also told the doctors that her family was killed about a month after her 17th birthday by two men in white masks and black robes and cloaks." Mr. Weasley continued.

"Now who does that sound like?" Fred asked sarcastically.

"Fred." Mrs. Weasley said sharply.

"Sorry mum."

"What I want to know," Ginny said, "is, why was she looking for Harry or a boy with Harry's description?" No one had a response to that. We all sat in silence for a few minutes sipping our hot chocolate before the night finally caught up with us. One by one, we all drifted up to our respectable rooms and went to sleep.

I lay in my bed for an hour or so before I gave up and Apparated down to Ginny's room.

"Hey Harry." She said, not the least bit surprised that I had just popped into her room at one in the morning. "Can't sleep?"

"Nope. Afraid not." I replied. "You?"

"Nope." We sat in silence for a while.

"Why do you think she's here?" Ginny asked suddenly.

"I don't know." I replied.

"Harry?"

"Yeah Ginny?"

"Are you sure you don't know who she is?"

"Yes Ginny. I'm sure." This was only a partial lie on my part. There was something familiar about Veronica, that was for sure. I just couldn't quite place my finger on it. I had never been to America, and I was almost sure that I had never seen this girl before, so why did her face stir something in my memory? And how did I know that when that memory came to light, it would change everything?

**

* * *

A.N:** So? What do you think? I'm really sorry for the delay. I just joined the water polo team at school so lately with practice and homework, I've had very little time to sleep, much less write. But it is Christmas break now so I'm gonna try to update as much as possible in this two-week period before I have to go back to school. So be my best friend and push that little purple button down there and review my story. By the way, does anyone want to hazard a guess at the memory of Harry's that is fighting its way up? I think, if you read closely, I dropped a few hints. 


	8. What It Takes To Make Ginny Cry

**A.N:** Oh My Gosh I got my first 100 reviews! It made me happy so here's another chapter.**

* * *

Ginny **

The next morning, I was still thinking about what Harry had said the night before. I didn't quite believe what he had said about not knowing Veronica, but I couldn't think of an reason for him to lie to me, so I let it go for now. What I was really worried about was that talk my dad had been trying to give me before Veronica came. I hadn't forgotten and I knew that he hadn't either. Sure enough, when I came down the stairs for breakfast, there he was at the table with mum. No one else was there so I suspected that they had been forced to clear out beforehand.

"Ginny-" dad began. I cut him off.

"If you're going to be mad at me for what I told Harry yesterday, then save your breath." I said sharply. They both just sat there stunned so I went on. "He loves me. I love him. If you can't understand that then there's no reason for me to stay here."

"But Ginny, be reasonable. Harry and you are both young. You might change your minds one day and then where will you be?" mum said

I couldn't believe she would say that to me. I felt my rage boil in my chest. I knew If I didn't say something soon I would explode and then we'd all be sorry. "I'm going to marry Harry Potter one day and there's nothing anyone can do about it. Don't even bother trying to ruin our relationship like you did with Bill and Fleur because it's not going to work." With that, I turned smartly and walked out the kitchen door and right into Veronica, almost knocking her over. Instinctively, I caught her before she fell.

"I'm sorry. I heard yelling. It woke me up." Her voice was so weak, it made me feel really bad for yelling.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." I said. "Here, let me help." I pulled her to her feet and draped her arm around my waist and supported her into the kitchen. And I again turned and walked out, not wanting to face my parents just yet.

**

* * *

Veronica **

When I opened my eyes, I didn't recognize where I was at first. I knew it wasn't my home. The bed I was laying in was soft and warm, the air smelled like pine or redwood, I couldn't tell which. The yelling was familiar though. Mom had always yelled at home. I got out of bed shakily. I was dressed in one of the gowns that you get at a hospital. It all suddenly rushed back to me.

A rainy night. Knowing that he was nearby, but not knowing where. A house on a hill. A warm fire. Gentle hands. I remembered the night before in flashes. The hospital was the last thing I remembered. The yelling continued in another room as I tried to get myself pulled together. He was here in this house. I knew without knowing how I knew. There was a pause when a softer voice replied to the one who was yelling but they got cut off by more yelling, louder this time. I could catch some of the words like "marry" and "someday". I opened the door and walked unsteadily into the hall. The yelling was coming from a door off to my right. I walked toward it but before I got there, the door was flung open and a red streak came out and ran right into me. Soft hands caught me before I fell.

"I'm sorry. I heard yelling. It woke me up." My voice was so weak it startled me. A look of guilt washed over the girls face.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." She said. "Here, let me help." She pulled me upright gently, wrapped my arm around her waist, and supported me into the room she had just came out of, which turned out to be the kitchen. She helped me over to a chair before turning and walking out the door again without a word to the two people still sitting at the table.

"I'm sorry." said the woman. "Did we wake you?" She was a small stout woman. Not so much plump as homely. Her face was a mask of laugh lines and pure old age. Her hair, though bright red, had streaks of white in it.

"No you didn't wake me." I lied. "I've been up for a while. I just now decided to get up and see who was making all the noise." The man made a noise and I turned and looked at him. He was tall and thin. His body looked old but not frail. His hair was red as the woman's but it too had streak of white in it. They both had the look of people who had seen every trick in the book from their children and come out of it laughing.

"You must be starving dear. Let me get you some food." The woman stood and bustled around the kitchen making breakfast. I didn't miss that the man never stopped observing me. He stood abruptly.

"Molly, I'm going to go wake the rest of the kids." He said.

"Ok Arthur. Tell them breakfast will be done soon." He nodded and walked out, leaving me alone with the woman, Molly.

**

* * *

Harry **

I was just sitting down at my computer when Ginny burst into the room.

"Ginny wa-"

"I can't believe them!" Ginny raged.

"Who?"

"My parents."

"Oh." I was a bit lost for words. I had never seen Ginny this upset before. "What did they do this time?"

"They found out about our Promise." This statement was followed by silence as we both brooded what this meant.

"Why did they say?" I asked, fearing the answer.

"Mum said that one day you might change your mind about loving me and then where would I be? She told me to be reasonable." Ginny's eyes were tearing up. Suddenly she burst out crying. "H-harry, I d-don't want that t-t-to happen to us." She cried in between sobs. I suddenly felt extreme anger toward Mr. And Mrs. Weasley. I would feel bad about it later, I knew, but right at that moment I felt the greatest rush of anger toward those two people.

I gathered Ginny into my arms and stroked her hair. "Ginny it's ok. I'm not going to stop loving you. Not ever. It's ok."

"It's not ok Harry" she whispered. "It'll never be ok. But I'll make it through, as long as you're here with me."

"I'll always be here with you Ginny." I stood and held her as she continued to cry into my shoulder. The door opened quietly as we were standing there and Mr. Weasley poked his head in. To his surprise and my own, I glared at him. He looked greatly shocked and withdrew, closing the door quietly so Ginny didn't hear. We stood there as the rain fell outside the windows.

**

* * *

Hermione **

I was greatly surprised when Harry and Ginny Apparated into my room a few moments after I had woken up. I was even more surprised when Harry Disapparated and Apparated back a moment with a still asleep Ron. Ron woke right after he had arrived though.

"Harry wha-" I began.

"Tell them Ginny." He has, cutting me off.

I turned to look at Ginny, hoping for some explanation to Harry's behavior. I wasn't disappointed.

"Mum and Dad found about our Promise." Ginny said. I gasped and Ron sat up straighter, wide awake now.

"What did they say?" Ron asked.

"Mum said that I should be reasonable and that Harry would change his mind about it later and where would I be? Dad just sat there but I could tell he supported what mum was saying. She also tried to talk me out of marrying Harry someday." This was followed but a long silence as we all contemplated our own thoughts.

_I can't believe thy would do something like that!_

Harry and Ginny wouldn't lie about it though.

_I know but still. How could they do such a thing?_

I don't know what they were thinking.

_Why do you think Harry's telling us this?_

I suppose he's got something up his sleeve.

_Shall we wait him out?_

I think we shall.

_I wonder what Ron thinks about all of this._

**

* * *

Ron **

_How did they find out?_

Why would they care?

_How dare they tell her that!_

**Why I ought to-**

We won't do anything. And besides, from the look on Harry's face, he's got an idea that he needs our help with

_So he does._

**Let's wait and see what he says.**

_Harry's our boss now?_

Shut up!

Thank you.

Anytime.

**

* * *

A.N:** So? What do you think of the voices in Ron's head? I accidentally made him a bit insane. Too many voices in his head. Well don't worry Ron fans. He's not going nuts. Now review please! 


	9. You Bit My Lip

**A.N:** I'm still bored so here's another chapter. Oh lemon alert for this one. I'll warn you when you get to it.

**

* * *

Veronica **

I sat at the table and watched the woman, Molly was her name, walk around the kitchen, waving her wand at pots and pans, stirring and conjuring eggs and potatoes and the like. She reminded me of mum. This house was full of smells from home. Chickens, and eggs mixed with a hint of pine sent and maybe a little broomstick polish. It was so familiar. I hoped what happened to the last place that smelled like this doesn't happen to this place.

* * *

FLASHBACK 

_The house was in rubble. Smoke curled out of the ruin and small fires still burned here and there. Chickens were loose and running around what once was the yard. The dogs were dead, I saw their bodies strewn around the house at random intervals. The horses were gone too, their fence had been burned and the gate was broken in. The pigs were too stupid to escape the flames when their padlock had burned so their bodies were blackened and burned. A single wall still stood on the house but it crumbled as I watched._

_I walked through the house, not caring about my clothes or shoes. I was looking for one thing. It should have been right around... AH here it was. A small box, about the size of the little boxes that rings come in. Spelled against fire, water, dirt, and any other thing you could think of that could damage it, I had known that it would survive the fire that the Death Eaters had caused._

_My mother had forbidden me to open this box until the day that she died. I remembered he words as I stood there holding the precious box in my hands._

_Veronica, you listen to me right now. You see this box? You can't open it yet ok? You hold onto this box until the day that I die. On that day, no sooner and no later. On that day you must open this box. Can you promise me that?_

_I had remembered. Today was the day she had died. I knew it in my heart that she, and the rest of the family, were gone forever. This box was all that was left and now I could finally open it. I lifted the small clasp and slowly pulled open the box._

_The soft scent of pine needles, oranges, and broomstick polish, it reminded me so much of home, a picture of a boy about my age with dark hair and broken glasses, a small amount of muggle money and wizard money, and a small folded note underneath it all. I pulled this out and began to read._

_**Dear Veronica,**_

_**I know that if you are reading this, it means that I have died. That knowledge makes it all the harder for me to write this. Your father and I have known for a long time that we are the target of Voldemort's Death Eaters. I hope that they never catch up to us or all our lives will be in danger.**_

_**The picture that has been placed in this box is the picture of the only young man that can protect you now. Find him.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Mum and Dad**_

END FLASHBACK

* * *

I came back to the present as Molly placed a plate loaded with food in front of me. I muttered my thanks and began to eat. I was almost done when the man, Arthur, can back into the kitchen followed by a boy with red hair, the girl from before, another girl with bushy brown hair, and THE BOY FROM THE PICTURE! I gasped in shock as he walked in. It was a good thing I didn't have any food in my mouth or I would have choked on it. 

All four of the newcomers looked at me strangely. I turned back to my food but listened to their conversation closely.

"Ginny?" Molly said hesitantly. The girl ignored her and helped herself to some breakfast before sitting down at the far end of the table.

"Harry?" The boy from my picture glared at Molly before he too helped himself to some food and went and sat down next to Ginny.

"Ron? Hermione?" Molly said. The remaining two didn't glare at her but they didn't acknowledge her presence either. Molly looked as though she would burst into tears.

Just when I would have said something, two more boys, well actually they looked old enough to be considered young men, walked into the kitchen. They seemed to be twins.

"Hullo Mum! Morning Dad!" One of them said while the other observed the four sitting at the end of the table. Every once and a while one of the four would glare in Molly and Arthur's direction.

"Here now you lot," the other boy said, "what's got your panty hose in a bunch?" Ginny glared at him.

"Piss off Fred." the red haired boy said.

"Ron!" Molly gasped, clearly shocked at his language.

"What!" Ron responded to her so savagely that Molly did indeed burst into tears this time. A fleeting look of guilt passed on Ron's face before it was shoved aside and he turned back to the rest of the group.

"What's going on here?" The other twin asked, looking at the group at the end of the table, Arthur, the crying Molly, and finally at his twin, Fred. Arthur ushered the twins and Molly out of the kitchen, seemingly to explain what had happened, and leaving me alone with the four at the end of the table.

I finished eating, washed my plate and left it next to the sink, before quietly exiting the room. I was very tired and planed on going back to bed, but as soon as I had left the kitchen, the four had started talking so I decided to listen to what they were saying.

"Finally." a female voice said happily. _It doesn't sound like Ginny so it must be that other girl, Hermione_. "I don't know how much longer I can keep acting mad at your parents Ginny."

"I know, but we have to do it for a bit longer. Just until they apologize for what they did." Ginny's voice said. "I'm still angry. I can't believe they would try to talk me out of it."

"What do you think they're telling Fred and George?" _A male voice, not Ron's. It must be the boy from the picture, Harry._

"Probably trying to convince them that what they did was the right thing to do." Ginny said savagely. Everyone made sounds of disgust at this thought.

Not wanting to hear more, I turned and walked slowly back to my room. I had a lot to think about.

**

* * *

Harry **

After breakfast, Ginny and I shed Ron and Hermione fairly easily. It seemed that they had other things that they wanted to do too.

"Follow me, Harry." Ginny said. "I want to show you something." We walked out past the garden where Mrs. Weasley was working. Into the woods, past a small stream and into a clearing. There was a large blanket near the spot we emerged from the woods. Ginny turned to face me.

"Now that we're alone, what do you want to do?" She asked, giving me a suggestive look.

"Well I can think of a few things." I said.

"Oh? Like what?"

"Like this." I grabbed her and kissed her long and hard. When we surfaced, we were both breathless.

"Why'd you stop?" she asked.

"Oh, no reason." I replied before pulling her towards me again.

**!LEMON ALERT!**

This kiss was slow, passionate. I felt heat sizzle between us. She ran her hands through my hair as I explored her curves with my hands. She worked her hands under my shirt and ran them up and down my back, making me moan with pleasure. I stopped kissing her long enough for her to pull my shirt off as I did the same for her. I pulled her skirt off and ran my hands up and down her body, raising moans from her throat. She unzipped my pants and pulled them off removing my boxers as well. I unhooked her bra and pulled it off. She wasn't wearing underwear so I didn't have to worry about that.

I slowly lowered her onto the conveniently placed blanket. She ran her fingers up and down my chest as I rained kissed on any part of her body that I could reach. I felt myself getting harder as she ran her fingers through my hair again. I paid special attention to her breasts into I felt them grow firm in response to my attentions.

"Oh Harry." She gasped. I positioned myself at her opening and thrust into her warm body. Me moaned my name again as I thrust in and out. She wrapped her legs around my waist and moved with me, sending waves of heat up and down my body.

"Harry. Faster Harry, faster." She cried. I obliged and her body shivered in ecstacy. Her fingers trailed circles on my back, causing my skin to ripple where she touched. I felt her grew wet and knew she was going to break soon. "More Harry. Faster." I increased the tempo and she shivered again in delight. I felt her tightening around me, and thrust harder. "Harry! Harder Harry! Harder!" I granted her request and felt her grow tighter.

She moaned again, before she started calling my name. I felt her begin to break and I thrust faster and harder. Finally, she broke, calling my name as the orgasm shook her body. I pulled out of her body but she said, "No Harry. Please don't stop."

"Are you sure Ginny?" I asked. I didn't want to hurt her.

"Please keep going." I placed myself over her again and thrust once more into her warm body. She felt so good. Warm and willing. She started to moan again and I knew that she would come faster this time. I went deeper and harder with every thrust, sending jolts of pleasure into her body.

"Faster. Please Harry, Faster" she moaned. I took it up a notch and she tightened again. I got increased the tempo again and she tightened more. Once more, I increased the speed and was rewarded when another orgasm shook her body. She cried my name again before falling onto the blanket, pulling me down with her. She kissed me again before rolling over on to of me.

She ran her fingers up and down my chest as her mouth found mine once more. I felt myself grow harder again. She slid around me and used her legs up push herself up and down on top of me. I felt myself growing harder and knew that I would release soon.

The speed she used to bring me to my breaking point was breath taking. A moan escaped my lips as she went faster. I moaned her name and she went faster still. I grew harder and she went faster, matching our earlier tempo. I ejaculated into her and we both shivered with pleasure. She rolled off of me and lay next to me panting. I slid closer to her and wrapped my arms around her.

"Harry." she said after a while of just laying there.

"Yes Ginny?"

"You smell."

"So I do. That's what happenes when you have sex. You sweat."

"This calls for a shower."

"My thoughts exactally." I swiftly apparated us into the bathroom and turned the shower on, remembering to lock the door before climbing in with Ginny.

"Now that feels better." She said.

"Oh yeah?" I replied. "How about this?" It was a good idea that Harry had locked the door to the bathroom indeed.

**XXXXXXX END LEMON ALERT XXXXXXX**

**

* * *

Hermione **

_I wish that Harry and Ginny would go farther away from the house when they're going to do stuff like that._

The noises from Harry and Ginny's activities were loud enough to be heard back at the house, though not very clearly. I wouldn't have known what they were doing out there if I didn't already know beforehand. I flew overhead, and saw them in the clearing, though not very clearly thank the Lord, and cast a silencing charm around that whole section of the woods.

_Now that that's done, let's go back to the house before anyone notices that you've stolen their broom._

_I didn't steal it. I'm bringing it back aren't I?_

**

* * *

Veronica (again) **

_I can't sleep._

_Get out of bed then._

_Don't wanna._

_So stop complaining about not being able to sleep._

_But I can't sleep._

_Why are you in bed then? Beds are for sleeping in you know._

_I hate it when you make sense._

_I know. That's why I do it._

I swung my legs out of bed and got dressed with effort. It was just getting dark outstide.

_Maybe I haven't missed dinner_.

I walked out into the hall again, wondering if anyone was here or if everyone had left. I moved slowly in the direction of the kitchen, feeling pains in places I didn't know could hurt. When I walked into the kitchen, there was no one there but I heard noises coming from another door so I went through that into what looked like a sitting room.

What I found was a couple interlocked on one of the chairs there. It seemed that Harry and Ginny were going out or at least well enough to be sitting on each others laps, making out in plain view of anyone who cared to walk in as I had.

"Oh!" I said involuntarily. Ginny sat up, startled.

"Ow!" Harry yelled.

"Oh, harry I'm sorry." Ginny said.

"You bit my lip." He said from under his fingers.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt. I'll just-" I turned around to leave but Ginny stopped me.

"No, no it's ok. We weren't doing anything important." Ginny said throwing Harry and apologetic look. He simply looked amused, but he was stillrubbing his lip.Ginny turned back to me. "Did you need something? You've missed dinner but I can warm something for you if you're hungry."

"Yes that would be nice, thank you." I said as I followed Ginny and Harry back into the kitchen.

"Here sit down." Ginny said, pulling out one of the chairs for me before she began wiping things out of cubbords and the ice box was raided in search of something to eat. Ginny pulled out her wand and waved it over the plate, and at once the contents began to steam. She set it in front of me.

"There you go. Enjoy."

"Thank you very much." I began to eat as Ginny and Harry went back into the sitting room. I hoped they didn't start making out again because, frankly, I didn't want to hear it. I wondered why my mother had sent me looking for Harry. He was vaguely familiar but I couldn't quite place my finger on it. The soft rumble of voices came from the sitting room. It sounded like Ginny's voice but I couldn't make out the words through the door.

_I don't need to know what they are saying. It's none of my business._

I finished eating, washed my plate off, placed it by the sink, and quietly opened the door to the sitting room. Harry and Ginny were at it again. I decided I would go back to bed.

**

* * *

A.N:** MUHAHAHAHA! I sneak in an evil lemon! So what do you think? Was that totally crappy or what. I think I'm probably gonna keep it PG-13 from now on but I couldn't resist this once. Review please! 


	10. The Cave

**A.N:** Boredom leads to updates. Updates lead to reviews. Reviews lead to a happy author. A happy author gets bored more often. Sorry, not much fluff in this chapter. It's mostly clearing up a question a lot of people have been asking me about the whole age thing, and starting something which I think I'm going to screw up but hey.. it might turn out ok. Remember I said Harry 18 yet he still goes to Hogwarts? Explanations in this chapter.

**

* * *

Ginny **

"I'm sorry Harry. Are you ok?"

"Ya Ginny. I'm fine." He replied, still rubbing his lip. "You bit me really hard."

"Awww. Do you want me to kiss it and make it better?" I asked in my sweetest baby voice.

"Yes. That sounds nice." Talking was irrelevant for a time.

**The next day** dawned cloudy and rainy.

Harry and Ginny woke in their respective rooms at about the same time. They got up, showered and dressed much like a normal day.

Veronica opened her eyes to the sound of birds outside her window. This strange house felt too much like home to her.

Hermione woke in the arms of Ron, content and happy for the moment. _Another regular day_. She thought before getting out of bed and showering as well.

Little did they know that this day would not be normal at all. Before the sun set, their lives would change, forever.

**Harry**

I walked into the kitchen, to find Veronica sitting at the table alone. She looked up as I walked in.

"Hello Harry." She said before going back to studying the table top.

"Hello Veronica." I didn't ask how she knew my name. Most people did after what happened with Voldemort.

FLASHBACK

_"Admit it, Harry." Voldemort sneered. "You were never strong enough to defeat me. You came here in vain." All around us, battle raged. The Order was fighting The Death Eaters, leaving Voldemort open for me._

_"I will beat you!" I yelled. I was currently on my hands and knees. Voldemort had landed some sort of curse right in the center of my chest. The first time it didn't affect me much, but the second and third were harder to get over. It was like nothing I'd ever seen. It resisted the strongest shield charms known to wizard kind._

_"You won't." He said. "You won't because you are a silly schoolboy. You were stupid to come here tonight and you will pay for your stupidity with your life. Good-bye Harry Potter." He raised his wand, no-doubt to administer the final blow. I watched it in slow motion. He wiped his wand and a curse, Htaedwols, which was not The Killing Curse but would surely take my life. A flash of bright blue light. A yelled, "No!" A grunt of pain and something slammed into me with such force that it knocked me over. I looked up to see Remus sprawled across the spot where I had just been._

_"Remus! NO!" I jumped to my feet, no longer tired, no longer winded. Voldemort barely had a chance to register what was going on. I slashed my wand violently at him while screaming in my head, hsurc. It was not the Killing Curse but it would have to do. I slashed him over and over again. Each hit pushed him further and further back until he hit a wall. I just kept hitting him with the curse, driving him deeper and deeper into the wall. Soon, the wall gave way, and he went flying into the night, where he landed on the grass and lay still, unmoving. I wasn't fooled._

_"Get up you coward!" I screamed at him. "Get up and fight me!" Voldemort staggered to his feet and weakly gestured with his wand. At a feeble curse shot my way, not even making it all the way to me. He began to stagger toward the building where we had been fighting, intent on finishing our duel. He had almost reached me when he went down on his hands and knees, panting._

_"Get up!" I yelled. He looked up at me and sneered again._

_"You win, Harry." He said quietly. "You win." And then he fell over and moved no more._

_I spat on his corpse and stood there for a while, watching him. His chest didn't move, the pulse at his neck had stopped beating. Lord Voldemort, Tom Riddle, The Dark Lord, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, was finally dead. But at what price? I turned and limped back to where Remus lay, turned him on his back, and stared at his face._

_He was still breathing, barely. I was embarrassed to feel hot tears on my cheeks. Remus was the closest thing I had to a father. First my parents, then Sirius, Dumbledore, and finally Remus. I wept silently. The fighting had stopped and the last of the Death Eaters had either been rounded up or killed. Remus's face twitched as a tear landed on it. He opened his eyes._

_"Harry?" I had to put my mouth to his ear to hear what he was saying, his voice was so soft._

_"Yes Remus. I'm here." I said._

_"Proud of you... Harry. Lily... James... would be proud. Sirius... would have... liked to have seen."_

_"I know Remus." I said. Tears were still leaking out of my eyes but not as much now._

_"Good-bye... Harry. Love... you."_

_"Bye Remus. Love you too."_

_"I'll see you... on the other side" With those final words, Remus J. Lupin breathed his last breath. The last of the Marauders, the last of the Lupins, the closest thing to a parent to me, was gone. My grief broke loose. I cried._

END FLASHBACK

**Veronica**

While I was sitting at the table, the rest of the family trooped in. I didn't notice them until Molly placed a plate of food in front of me. Everyone else had food. We ate breakfast but no one left the table when they were done so I stayed seated. The reason was made clear soon.

"So Veronica." Molly said. "Where do you come from?"

"America."

"How did you get here?"

"Muggle airplane."

"You took an airplane?" Arthur broke in excitedly. "What was it like? Did you see the engine? How do they fly? What-"

"Arthur!" Molly said scornfully.

"Sorry Molly."

"Why are you here?" Ginny said bluntly.

"Ginny!" Molly said shocked. Ginny glared at her.

"I came because of my mother." I said. Everyone looked intently at me for further explanation. I told them about the box and the note that my mother had written with the snapshot of Harry. When I mentioned it everyone turned and looked at Harry, who looked surprised.

"I told you guys, I've never met her before."

"No I've never met Harry." I said when they looked skeptical. "I feel like I've seen him before but I've never talked to him."

"Well dear," Mrs. Weasley said, "if you lived in America, how could you have seen Harry before? He's never left the country."

"Just as I have never left America." Veronica responded. "I can't answer your question Molly. I don't even know the answer."

**Ginny (again)**

Veronica was starting to bother me. She claimed she knew nothing about her past, nothing about why she was here; just some note her dead mother wrote her and a picture of Harry. She posed a threat. I'll have to watch her closely.

**Harry**

_Time to go out for a fly._

You always want to go flying.

_Nothing wrong with that._

What about Ginny?

_Good point I'll ask her._

Not what I meant.

_Shut up you._

"HEY GINNY!" I yelled.

"WHAT!" She yelled down the stairs in return.

"WANT TO GO FOR A FLY?"

"WHY WOULD I WANT TO EAT A FLY?" Hermione, who was standing behind me cracked up laughing at that point. Ginny came to the top of the stairs, also laughing.

"Sure Harry, I'll go with you."

"Later Hermione." I said, heading for the door, broomstick in my hand.

"Where do you think you're going?" A voice said from the doorway. I saw Ginny stiffen as we both turned around. Mr. Weasley was standing in the door.

"What's it to you?" Ginny asked. I thought frost would grow on the carpet. "You don't care about me anyway." With that she turned and walked out. I followed her with a cool glare in Mr. Weasley's direction. I heard Mr. Weasley inhale as if about to say something but I closed the door behind me.

"Now where were we?" Ginny asked. "Oh yes. Good sir? Would you be so kind as to share your broom with a lady?"

"I would madam, but I see no lady here." I replied, trying not to laugh.

"Why sir, whatever could you mean by that?" She said, faking shock.

"I mean, fair maiden, that I see no lady. I see a young woman, as beautiful as the night sky, with eyes like pools of chocolate, and lips as red as cherries." I replied with a low bow. She fluttered her eyes, as if embarrassed, and offered her hand. I took it and pulled her into my chest, wrapped my arms around her, and kissed her lips. Heat swirled through my body as she leaned into me and kissed me back.

We separated, and mounted my broom, Ginny behind me. She wrapped her arms around my waist and I kicked off the ground hard. We flew for who knows how long, just enjoying each others company and the lovely day. After some time we saw some hills in the distance.

"What are those?" I asked Ginny over the whistling of the wind.

"I don't know." She said. "I've never been this far on my broom before. Let's land and find out." I slowly made a descent, aiming for a ledge that stuck out in front of a cave on the cliff face. I looked into the cave as Ginny dismounted. It was dark so I took out my wand and lit it. The cave wasn't that deep so I walked in, Ginny lit her wand and followed. Suddenly, she gasped.

"Harry! Come here quick!" I spun and saw her staring at the opposite wall of the cave.

"What's up Ginny," I asked.

"Look at this." She said, shining her wand light on it.

It looked like some pictures with lines connecting them in a web, almost like a family tree. There were two rows. A stag, a flower, a small leaf (almost like some sort of herb), and a bear were carved into the top row. A line connected the Flower and the Stag and then dropped down to the second row, and a picture of a lightening bolt. A similar line connected the herb and the bear to a picture of a wave, also on the second row. There was a circle around the lightening and the wave, as well as a line connecting the two. Something that looked like a griffin was attacking the circle.

"What could it mean?" Ginny asked, a little frightened.

"I don't know. Do you have your camera with you?"

"Yes, I carry it everywhere with me." She said taking it out.

"Take a picture of this and we'll try to work it out later." She obeyed, taking three or four from different angles.

"Now let's get out of here, this place gives me the creeps." She said shivering and looking around.

"Good idea." I said. We mounted my broom and took off, looking back at the cave often. We flew over a grave yard with a large sign at the gates.

"Harry!" Ginny yelled. "Drop down there. I want to read that sign." I descended and stopped in front of the sign, hovering there as she read. Her face turned white.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked looking at the sign.

GODRIC'S HALLOW  
CEMETARY  
REST IN PEACE

**

* * *

A.N:** Ok so not exactly a cliffy but it will have to do. I tried to explain the whole age thing but it didn't work very well so I'll do it next chapter. I also probably didn't spell Godric's Hallow right, I don't even know if that's the name but I can't find my copy of HBP so if it isn't I'm sorry. I'll fix it when I get the chance. 


	11. Random Fight

**A.N:** I'm sorry this took so long to write. I've had so much stuff to do you wouldn't believe. So here it is due to popular demand and depression. There's a really big lemon in here. Try not to kill me at the end.

**Ginny**

"What does it mean Harry?"

"I don't know Ginny. Lets try-"

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! GINERVA MARGRET WEASLEY! IF YOU TWO DON'T GET DOWN HERE AND EAT DINNER THIS INSTANT I SWEAR BY MY MAGIC I WILL MARCH UP THERE AND HEX YOU INTO NEXT YEAR!" I looked at Harry and at the same time we Apparated downstairs.

"Well?" mum said testily. I opened my mouth to respond and at the last second remembered we were mad at my parents. We both remained silent.

"What-were-you-two-doing?" she said through gritted teeth.

"Screwing what do you think?" I said glaring at her before sitting down at the end of the table with Ron and Hermione. Mum stared at me, eyes glittering, clearly not expecting me to voice her suspicions.

"How dare you talk to me like that?" She whispered, dangerously soft. "I raised you better than that. I bore you and clothed and housed you. How dare you talk to me like that? I should spank you like the child you're acting for saying that to me."

"Go ahead and try." I said, just as dangerously. She stepped toward me, her hand upraised, only to meet an invisible barrier.

"I don't suggest you try to carry out your threats Mrs. Weasley." Harry said pleasantly. His face was an undecipherable mask. "It could turn out to be against your continuing good health. I've seen too much violence in my life to have it happen here, especially to Ginny." I looked at him with admiration before turning a cold stare to my mother. She looked from me to Harry and back, her mouth growing thinner and thinner.

"I want you out of my house." She ordered, her voice shaking. "Both of you."

"Fine. We'll leave right now. Harry's already bought his own house anyway." I said looking at Harry. He nodded. "We'll be back tomorrow for our things." I took Harry's outstretched hand. He paused and looked at Ron and Hermione.

"You're both invited if you want. Tell Fred and George next time you see them too." He hesitated again, and looked at Veronica. "You too." With those words, we Disapparated.

**Molly**

Everyone in the kitchen was astonished at what had just happened. I hadn't expected them to leave so easily. I thought they would fight with me or look at Arthur at least, but they just left.

What have I done?

_You kicked your child out._ _I think the better question would be why you did it._

They were threatening me. She can't talk to me that way. I'm her mother.

_And you weren't supporting her decision. You know Harry. He wouldn't go back on a promise like that._

I suppose you're right. But what do I do now. She'll think it's ok for her to speak to me like that if I call her home.

_Forbid Ron, Hermione, Fred, and George from visiting them._

How will that help?

_If their friends don't visit, they will get bored and eventually come home._

Clever of you.

"Mum. I'm going to go with them. To make sure they're ok." Ron said, standing up.

"No Ron. You may not go." I said woodenly. His eyes narrowed.

"And where do you come off telling me what to do?" he demanded.

"I'm your mother."

"You're doing a right crappy job acting it." he Disapparated too. I could hear him upstairs throwing things into his trunk, then a crack and he was gone too. I looked at Hermione, pleading for support. She shook her head and followed Ron.

"Aurthr?" I said.

"Don't worry Molly. They'll come around eventually." He said. I nodded and looked at Veronica.

"Are you hungry dear?" I asked. She nodded slowly. "I'll start dinner then."

**Veronica**

This new development messed up my plans big time. If Harry's gone, I can't take him back to America with me. I can't anyway because he's in love with Ginny. I could take her too but she would get in the way of the plan.

On the other hand, I learned something very helpful today. Harry will protect Ginny above everyone else. It's because he loves her. If I can get him to love me… yes that just might work. But I'll have to get Molly in on it. She could be a very helpful ally.

**Harry**

As soon as we popped into my new house, I grabbed Ginny and kissed her soundly.

"What was that for?" She asked when we separated.

"You are such a good actress." I responded. She smiled at me.

"I'll have to act in front of you more often then."

I kissed her again, slowly, deeply. I felt the embers of her passion flare up. She moaned deep in her throat. I wanted to take her right there and then but we couldn't. We were expecting Ron and Hermione to come over. I pulled back before we went too far. She made a noise of displeasure and tried to pull me back. I put my finger to her mouth and my lips close to her ear.

"Later," I whispered," tonight."

"Why are you whispering?" She said just as softly.

"It sounds sexy." I answered. She laughed.

Just then, Ron Apparated in, closely followed by Hermione. I looked over Ginny's shoulder at Ron.

"Do you guys need some time alone?" Ron asked.

"I think that's what got them here in the first place Ron." Hermione said.

"If you weren't my future brother and sister-in-law I'd kill you both." I said.

Ginny sighed and whispered, "I'll see you in bed," before turning and looking at them both.

"So?" she asked.

"I think that went better than planned." Hermione said. "Your mom certainly reacted like you said she would."

"I knew she would. She always reverts to the bossy mom-bot when things don't go her way."

"So what now?" Ron asked.

"We wait till they apologize." Ginny replied firmly.

"What if we go back to school before then?" Hermione asked.

"Then we leave from here." I said. "Now if you will excuse us I've promised Ginny an enjoyable night. Your bedrooms are down the hall, not that I think it was necessary to prepare two rooms when you've been sleeping in the same room for the past month."

Hermione blushed. Ron scowled.

"How'd you-" Ron began.

"Never mind, we're leaving." Hermione said, pulling Ron out the door and closing it firmly behind her.

"Now," Ginny said, turning to me again. "Where were we?"

"Right here," I responded as I captured her lips once more.

**Veronica Again**

"Mrs. Weasley may I talk to you for a moment?"

"Yes dear, what can I do for you?"

"I think I know how to get Ginny home again."

**A.N:** Was that a good enough chapter for you all? I might be redoing a few of the chapters, just adding more detail here and there. I'll try to update sooner than I did this time.

TTFN


End file.
